Diamonds
by LookAtMyShoes
Summary: His gaze, diamonds to her eyes. ;Yuffie/Vincent;


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Or Vincent and Yuffie. If I did, we'd all have tea parties together and throw garlic at Vinnie. :D

**Diamonds**

Materia.

Oh, yes, that was it. The smile on the face of her hands when touched to the glowing substance was brighter than the sun risen at midday. Her giddiness was nothing to counter when her mind was locked with the bind of her desire; not a thing could improve the brilliance of lips curled over teeth in a settled smile. It brought shame to the dazzling stars and nearly creased constellations into angled frowns of envy across the night sky. There was a certain reaction beneath her skin, beneath and above her control, when it came to Materia. She was drawn to it, much like a mouse to a trap, and there were many a time that she was, in fact, left scalded by the magic itself.

Though it only left her with scars, stories, a chance to brag about her adventures. She willingly accepted, if not welcomed, the consequences if the final result was a small orb or two in her palm. The was no such existence as too high of a price. She would pay any.

Materia, diamonds to her eyes.

Perhaps far better than diamonds. Diamonds didn't hold power within in them, regardless of what the rich people told her, didn't contain magic that conveyed the elements of the Planet; wind, water, fire, earth, lightning. Poison. Heal.

So many endless possibilities.

It made her skin crawl with anticipation and excitement.

She was particularly attracted to Summons. Power flowed so freely, so unbound from any bondage and it was a thing she was to be jealous of. Though it didn't show on her exterior, she longed to be free of her heritage, of her father, of Wutai. So she envied greatly the energy locked within Summon Materia.

Seated casually around the fire were Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red, herself, Vincent. Light conversation tipped the late evening air occasionally, though she unconventionally refrained from taking part of any of it. Her eyes were lost in the wasps of fire that licked into the air, tendrils reaching for the stars. With her knees drawn closely up to her chest, she remained silent, lost in thought. The crimson glow of Summon Materia bled into the grass at her side, blending with the color of night and providing the only light other than the fire and the luminous stars painted above.

She pondered for a moment as to why the glimmering red materia was such an appealing colour to her. Was it simply because red could express so many things? Such a bold color, it could portray love, glee, loss, passion, death, blood.

No, no, that wasn't it.

Did it remind her of home? That was a bewildering thought, after all she wasn't the least bit home sick. The disjointed group sitting around her had become a family to her. Dysfunctional at times, perhaps, but they were her family, nonetheless, and she loved them.

She brought her attention back to the flames and Vincent mirrored her on the opposite side of the fire. A silent wind stirred in her chest though she showed no signs of looking away. Realization dawned and she allowed to herself to absorb it.

His gaze, diamonds to her eyes.

Perhaps far better than diamonds. Diamonds failed to show the depth his eyes did, failed to show the emotion he otherwise kept within himself. The emotions he fought to repress; sadness, anguish, joy, anxiety, excitement (however far and few between), anger. Regret. Uncertainty.

Drawn to him like a mouse to a trap, sometimes left scarred by his withdrawn tendencies. Regardless, she found that she'd grown fond of him.

She groped blindly for the materia at her side without breaking her eyes from his and when the orbs were encased by her small fingers, she brought them up to her face. Flickering from the materia to his eyes numerous times. The resemblance in colour was uncanny.

His gaze drilled into her, almost questioningly. Confused. Though, of course, it was only shown in his eyes. His beautiful claret eyes.

She only cricked one side of her mouth upward into a small smile and with slight delay, those crimson pools smiled back at her.

Materia. It left a euphoria in her veins that was incomparable to most anything.

Though not everything.

--x--

Just a quickie drabble.

Like? (:


End file.
